Eyelash Wishes
by lyricallysound
Summary: After Jacob believes he's lost the one person he'll ever love he makes one last wish never thinking it possible to come true. But what happens when he gets a chance to do everything over again and get his happy ending?


********

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just enjoy playing with them.**

_What would happen if Jacob had one last chance to make things right? A once in a lifetime opportunity to get the happy ending he always wanted? After thinking that all is lost he makes one last attempt to wish for things to be different, what if his wishes are granted?_

********

_

* * *

_

_This was it, then. The ocean of pain. The other shore so far away across the boiling water that I couldn't imagine it, much less see it. I felt empty again, now that I'd lost my purpose. Saving Bella had been my fight for so long now. And she wouldn't be saved.  
(---_**__****Jacob Black****, ****Breaking Dawn****, Chapter 18, p.356)**

I couldnt stand here any longer. After Edward pushed me away I didnt even want to step foot downstairs to see the face of the spawn that is to blame for Bella's death. Knowing that if I saw her then I would kill a child.

I could feel my heart aching at the loss and I took off from the room looking for the first exit which happened to be a door I suppose the bloodsuckers used to make a quick getaway. I didnt have time to overthink my decision before I was out of the window phasing in midair. I landed on the ground and could still hear the voice of Edward begging and pleading with the lifeless body of the woman I loved. I couldnt stay here any longer.

I let my paws carry me away from the Cullen mansion, I had no idea where I was going I only knew that I couldnt stay around here any longer. I briefly heard the voices of Seth and Leah but I ignored them continuing to run as fast and as far away as possible. It felt like hours but it may have been a short amount of time, before I came to a clearing that overlooked a beautiful view of water. It reminded me of the cliffs in La Push, without actually being near my home at all.

Home is where the heart is. And my heart stopped when Bella's heart stopped. I have no heart to give to anyone.

I let my large body collapse onto the cool ground and exhaled out of my snout looking out at the water and the stars in the sky. I had been running long enough that it was dark now. Where was I? No..I didnt care.

It was then that I saw a shooting star. I remembered when my mother had told me once when I was younger of the power of the shooting star. She told me that if I wished upon one that my wish would come true. If only it was that simple. But I couldnt let the chance pass me by. I closed my eyes and thought long and hard of my wish.

"I wish that I had the chance to do it over"

I opened my eyes and stared at the sky feeling my eyes water. I didnt want to cry, especially in my wolf form. But my heart was broken. As if it wasnt bad enough that she chose the leech over me, but they got married, and she had his demon spawn that caused her to lose her life. There was no Jake and Bells. And there was nothing I could do about it. My mind as so exhaused that I just closed my eyes and let sleep claim me

_Where was I? _

_I heard water running and it was bright, almost too bright. But I was calm and almost happy. Did I die of a broken heart? Was that even truly possible?_

_"Jacob.."_

_No. It couldnt be. I turned to see my mother. My mother who had died so long ago and looked exactly the same as I remembered her to look like._

_"Am I dead?" I questioned her and fought the urge to run over and hug her. As if she could read my mind she held her arms open for me and I took no time running over to her hugging her tightly to my body. I didnt even know I was crying until I felt the feel of my tears running down my face and hitting my chest._

_"No sweetheart, you are not dead." She said to me as she held me close comforting me. I pulled away enough to look at her, my mother had always been a beauty. "Jacob you've grown to be such a great man and leader. I'm so proud of you"_

_It made me warm inside to hear she was proud of me. I had always wondered what she would say about me. _

_"Jacob..I'm here to give you a chance..to be happy" She said catching my attention._

_"how? Mom..Bella died. She chose that life over everything I could give to her. I wasn't enough" _

_"That is ridiculous. You are more than enough for any woman Jacob. You are my son, after all." She said with a small smile of reassurance. "I've come to give you a gift, with the help of others with me that want nothing more than the leader of the Quileute Tribe to me blissfully happy. I am here to tell you that you can have another chance"_

_I was confused. Another chance? How was that possible? Why would others be helping me?_

_"mom..I'm confused"_

_"I know sweetie. But you were to imprint on Bella's daughter-"_

_"NO!" I yelled out interrupting her. That was ridiculous. Imprinting on a half leech? How stupid! So I got the consolation prize huh? I deserved more than that. I deserved Bella._

_"jacob the spirits werent pleased with the decision she made, and you know I loved little Isabella as my own. So we came to give you another chance to make things right. But with some conditions"_

_I would get another chance? How? I had so many questions but I was in utter shock at the entire ordeal and I couldnt voice the questions out loud._

_"you will be sent back in time, back to a crucial part of your lives but you cannot change anything until the right moment. Things must be done in the same order. You will know when to change the outcome, I will send a sign for you. You will also remember everything that has happened. You will remember what happens if Bella chooses to be a Cullen, and you remember her death as a result. But you cannot tell anyone about this..NO ONE...do you understand?"_

_She looked at me in a way a mother looked at her child when he is being punished. I nodded. It was the only thing I could think to do._

_"one last detail..you are being sent back with the one gift. Use it wisely, because you only get it once. It is the gift of choice, the ability to choose one thing about yourself. But you cannot choose to not be a protector Jacob. It is in your blood and therefore out of your control..but you can wish for something that would be more helpful..." She trailed off._

_I was trying to process everything. I got to choose one thing when I got back. What would that be? I had to be a wolf, so could i choose-_

_"its time to wake up Jacob. I love you my son"_

_I felt her move my face to hers and kiss my forehead before everything disappeared._

I shot up in bed and put my hand to my forehead. What the hell was that? A wierd dream I tell you. I ran my fingers through my hair and paused. What a minute. I hopped up and almost tripped as I made my way to the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. I was..normal again. The long hair, the kinda buff but not werewolf buff body. I quickly brushed my teeth and tamed my wild hair before going into the living room to see if anything else had change. When I got to the couch I heard a familiar door slam.

I shot out of the house and saw the small body of someone I knew so well. I jogged over and saw the blush of her cheeks, the awkward smile and I remembered how she looked when she first came to bring me the bikes. My Bella was alive.


End file.
